Love Helpers
by TMNT short stories
Summary: Kim and Donnie had the same problem. They had a crush on someone they have no chance with. Can they help each other out? Very first O.C. story. I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is the first one with my own O.C. I have two of them. Kim, a 16 year-old girl, who is close friends with April, and Bryan, a 17 year-old boy that Kim has a crush on. This first chapter will explain how Kim meet the Turtles. Hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

When I meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I never knew how crazy my life could get. But when I learned Donnie had a crush for April, I knew what he was going through. I was also going through the same predicament. When I told Donnie about this we decided to help each other out in getting the other one advice for their crush. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

April and I went to the same school. We were close friends. One night when we were hanging out with Irma on the rooftops, when robots attempted to kidnap her. Knowing a small amount of self-defence, I managed to take out one robot, which had a weird brain in the middle,before I was thrown off the rooftop. But before I hit the ground, someone caught me.

When I looked up to see who it was, I screamed. The thing that caught me was a giant turtle with an orange mask on. My brain, too small to process this, caused me to faint.

When I woke up I saw April hovering above me.

"Kim," she asked "Are you ok?"

"April," I replied "I had the craziest dream. We were hanging out on the rooftops when we were attacked by robots with brains and I was caught by a giant turtle and… what's that awful smell?"

"How's she doing April?"

As I glanced to see who was there I screamed. It was a turtle like the one I saw in my dream! Only this one was taller and had a purple mask on. I then huddled into a ball and closed my eyes,

"Wake up Kim" I started to say to myself "This is only a dream. You did not just see a giant talking turtle."

As I opened my eyes I saw the orange one on a tire swing staring at me.

"What's wrong with her April?" it said

I screamed again, curling back into my little ball. I then heard a TV. Thinking I was finally waking up and had fallen asleep on the couch again, I looked up. There was another turtle, one with a blue mask, sitting in front of the TV watching Space Heroes, a show that my little brother used to watch. I then out of the corner of my eye saw another one, this time with a red mask, punching a dummy. As I looked around the room I saw a giant rat walking on two feet walk out of another room.

I fainted again. I then woke up in a different room. It looked like a makeshift lab, like the one I had in a junkyard near my house.

"Maybe I fell asleep in my lab" I thought

Then April walked through the door. It still smelled weird, like a moldy bathroom.

"Hey, Kim" April said "How are you feeling?"

"April, I just had the weirdest dream!" I replied "We were hanging out on the rooftops when we were attacked by robots with brains and I was caught by a giant turtle and then I woke up and there were four of them, and a giant rat! And what's that smell?!"

"Let me explain. That was not a dream."

"What?"

"You are in the sewers. The turtles that you saw are real, and so is the rat."

"What!?" my eyes widened

Just as I finished, one of the giant turtles came walking into the room. It was the purple one.

"How's she doing April" it said

"Kim," April said looking at me "This is Donatello, but most people call him Donnie."

"Hello, Kim" Donnie said "Would you like some water?"

My eyes still wide I nodded and the turtle left.

"Who are the other turtles?" I asked

"The blue one is Leonardo, Leo for short. He is the leader of the team. Raphael, or Raph, is the red one. He has a short temper, so I would avoid him if I were you. Donnie is the genius. Michelangelo, Mikey for short, is the orange one. He's the prankster/pizza enthusiast. And the rat is Master Splinter. He is the turtles teacher, and father."

"A rat with turtle sons? This has got to be a dream!"

"Not a dream Kim"

When Donnie came back in with my glass of water, I took it from him slowly, not sure if I should trust him or not. The door opened again, only this time the rat came in. I started to back into a corner, still trying to figure out the situation.

"I do not bite, child" he said "Come over here and I will tell you our story"

I walked over to him, very slowly, and sat down by him. He then told me the history of himself and the turtles, and how they meet April.

"What were those robots with the weird brain things?" I asked when he was done.

"Those were the Kraang" Donnie replied "They are aliens from another dimension. They have been trying to mutate the earth, so they can live on it, and we can't. They need April to do so, to perfect their mutagen."

"This is too much take in at once" I said "Wait! What time is it!"

"About 2 a.m., why?" asked Donnie

"My dad is going to kill me! I was supposed to be home by midnight!"

"Don't worry Kim" said April "I called and told him you fell asleep and would be home by 9 a.m."

"Kim," started Master Splinter "We must know if you are going to keep our secret. The surface world must not know of us. I can not have anyone take my sons away to be experimented on."

"Of course!" I replied "Who would believe me any way"

"Let's head back to my place" said April "My dad will want me home soon"

"I'll walk you guys home" said Donnie eagerly

In the little amount I had known him, I could already tell he was in love with April. How you ask? I looked the same way around my crush, Bryan.

* * *

_**So… How do you like the story? How extreme should Kim's crush on Bryan be? Donnie crazy, or fangirl crazy? Please review and follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 gets really funny, especially in the end. I know this is more humor than romance, but the romance is coming.**_

* * *

It's been a few months since I meet the Turtles and I still can't believe they're real. I mean, giant, talking, two legged turtles that knew ninjutsu. I mean even if I told people about them, they would think I was crazy!

Since April and Irma were the only friends I had, I found myself hanging out with the guys quite often. And the more I learned about them, the more I wished that I could live there for some reason. The person I found myself hanging out with the most was Donnie. He had the same interests as I did considering the science community.

But the more I hung out with him, the more I realized he liked April. I knew what he was going through. My crush, Bryan, would hang out with me every now and then, but he didn't know I had a crush on him. So one day I decide to bring the subject with Donnie in one of our private study sessions.

"Hey Donnie, could I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure, what is it?" he replied

"I've noticed that you have a crush on April"

"That obvious, huh"

"Yeah,I am going through the same thing with a kid at school though. His name is Bryan, and he's a football player. Me being a geek, I don't think I have a chance with him. We study together every now and then, but I have never showed that I like him. How have you approached April so far, I mean, she seems pretty close to you."

"She does?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome! I never thought she seemed that close to me!"

"Yeah, she does, compared to Bryan and I anyway. So how do you do it?"

"Well we first got close when I rescued her, but I guess that is out of the question for you and Bryan isn't it"

"Oh yeah!"

"Just find out as much as you can about him, bring a sweet study snack, I mean, something that he likes."

"That sounds like a good start"

Just then April walked in, just getting done with Master Splinter. Donnie and I looked at each other, and smirked.

"What are you guys up to?" asked April, really confused about what we were doing

"Oh, nothing April" I replied

"Well Master Splinter want to know if you would like to start training now"

A couple weeks ago after a mugging with the Purple Dragons, I came to the lair, bruised and battered, after trying to defend myself. Master Splinter decided that as long as they knew me, I should learn to defend myself, in case something like that happened to me again.

"Sure, see you in a bit Donnie" I said.

After about two hours of training I was finally done. I went straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack. In the living room Leo was watching Space Heroes, again, Raph was reading a comic, Donnie and April were looking online for recent Kraang sightings, and Mikey was dancing. When I entered the kitchen I went straight for the freezer. When I opened it I screamed! There was a cat, made of ice cream, holding out an ice pack for me.

When everyone heard me scream, they rushed in to see what was wrong. When they saw me staring at Ice Cream Kitty, Raph started laughing, Leo grabbed the ice pack, Mikey pet the ice cream cat, Donnie sat me down, and April rubbed my back.

"That's Ice Cream Kitty" said Leo "He's Mikey's pet"

"How is the thing alive?!" I asked

"It licked ice cream then licked mutagen" explained Mikey

"And who let him lick the mutagen" asked Donnie looking at Mikey

Mikey just smiled, shut the freezer door and left the kitchen. Raph was still laughing as Leo slapped him.

"What was that for?" asked Raph

"Laughing at her" replied Leo "Did you ever tell her about Ice Cream Kitty?"

Raph then left the room, not wanting to fight with Leo at the time, trying to get his anger under control. Leo then left the room, shaking his head at Raph. Donnie and April then lead me out of the kitchen and to his lab. Donnie, April, and I then started to study again.

A couple weeks later I decided to take Donnie's advice and bring a couple cupcakes to my study session with Bryan. I asked Donnie to stay on a nearby rooftop and see how I did. When Bryan got there he noticed the cupcakes almost immediately.

"Are those cupcakes?" he asked

"Yeah, chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting." I replied, trying to keep my breating under control.

"How did you know that they were my favorite?"

I relaxed and replied,

"I just guessed, I made some for a friend and decided to bring a couple to snack on while we studied"

While we studied together he got frosting on his nose. I decided to be brave, then wiped it off with my finger. Not knowing what to do, I licked it off my finger.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"Waste perfectly good frosting? That would be a crime in my book" I replied

He laughed and we kept studying. When it was done and Bryan had left, I climbed the fire escape of the building Donnie was on.

"How did I do?" I asked

"You did great!" he replied "That was brave of you to take the frosting off of his nose. A little strange when you licked it off of your finger, but cute"

"So how do I pay you back for this?"

"Ask April if she likes me?"

"Done"

We then headed to my house, on the rooftops so Donnie wouldn't be seen. When we got there I had to climb down the fire escape to get off the rooftop to go through my front door. But when I got to the bottom I was pushed against the wall, with a knife to my throat.

"Give me all your cash, little girl." I heard a voice behind me

Just then Donnie jumped down and took out the guy with a knife to my throat.

"A Turtle?" said the Purple Dragon

"Stealing from a teenager?" said Donnie "You have stooped to a new level Fong"

Donnie then knocked him into the wall and tied him up. I went into my house and called the police about Fong. Told them where he was, and when I went back outside. Donnie was gone, just before a squad car pulled up to the ally.

The next day I went with April to the lair. When I got there I went straight to the lab to thank Donnie for saving me the night before. But when I got there he was sleeping, with a pink mask on, and a dress on. I decided to wake him up to see what was going on.

"Donnie" I said as I started to shake him "Donnie wake up"

"What is it Kim?" asked Donnie

"Look down"

"MIKEEEEEEEEEEY"

He then ran out of his lab, still in the dress and pink mask, yelling at Mikey. But as soon as he stepped out of the lab, April spotted him and started laughing. She pulled out her T-Phone and took a picture of Donnie in his new outfit. Donnie's pupils disappeared as he attacked Mikey, making his eyes all white. I was still getting used to that look, since that is how the looked when they were angry, or in stealth mode. April called me over to her and showed me the picture.

"Hey Donnie come here" said April

He calmed down and went over to April to look at the picture, before he started attacking Mikey again, tripping over his dress. April and I laughed so hard that our cheeks hurt. This was the best time I have had in years.

* * *

_**I feel like I am having to much fun with this story. More to come. Hopefully tomorrow.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This****_ chapter is all about Apriltello. If you want some more Kyran that will be in two chapters. You will find out why at the end of the story. I am so happy that I am at over 2000 views on my stories! I squeaked when I saw that number. Thank you so much for the support._**

* * *

As the days went by, I started to grow closer to Bryan. Donnie, however, seemed to be getting nowhere with April. When I asked her if she liked Donnie, she just changed the subject, like I had never asked a question. On her birthday see decided to go party with the guys. But when we got to the lair, everyone was gone, even Master Splinter.

"Hello?" yelled April "Donnie...Leo...Raph...Mikey...Master Splinter...Hellooooo?"

I went to go check the lab while April checked the dojo. When I opened the door, however, my mouth was covered, and I was pulled away from the opening. I spun around to see Donnie, with one finger on his lips, signaling for me to be quiet.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered

Donnie pointed behind me, and I turned around. Behind me were the others, waving, and the lab, decorated for a party. As I waved back at the others, I heard April

"Kim?" said April "You ok in there?"

I then got an idea

"April, help, it's the Kraang! They got the others!" I yelled, with a smile on my face

"DONNIE! KIM!" I heard April yell, as she ran in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when she opened the door

April's facial expression went from worried, to surprised, to angry.

"How could you" she yelled "Make me think the Kraang were here. And how did you know it was my birthday?"

"I remembered from last year" replied Donnie, smiling

She hugged him, then smiled back.

"So I'm guessing you planned this" she said

"Yeah" replied Donnie "You like it?"

"Of course I do Donnie" she said, hugging him

He grinned like a clown and hugged back. As we moved on to presents, I realized I did not have one, not knowing about the party. Mikey made April a friendship bracelet, Raph gave her boxing gloves, and Leo gave her materials to sharpen her tessen with. But I believe her favorite gift was from Donnie. He gave her a photo album, with all of her favorite pictures of herself and the guys in it.

"It's perfect" she said as she looked through it "Thank you Donnie"

She then proceeded to kid him on the cheek. Donnie made weird noises, just before he fainted. He got up quickly, with a huge grin on his face, like he was in la-la land. At the end of the party, as April and I were walking home, I noticed she was smiling, thinking about the kiss she gave Donnie. She defiantly liked him, but wouldn't admit it.

The next day when we got to the lair we heard a giant sneeze.

"That can't be good" I said

April and I walked over to the lab and opened the door. We then saw Donnie, greener than usual, and sneezing his head off.

"Donnie, are you ok?" asked April

"No, I'm having an allergic reaction to something I haven't reacted to in a long time." he replied

"What is it?" I asked

"Cinnamon" he replied

Just then Mikey popped his head into the doorway.

"Hey dude, remember the cake I made last night" said Mikey

"Yeaaaah" replied Donnie

"Remember when I got paprika on you by accident"

"Where is this going?"

"It was actually cinnamon"

"It was wha-AAAAAHHHHHCCCCHHHHOOOOOO" said Donnie as he sneezed again, falling flat on his shell

"Come on Donnie" said April "Let's get you to bed"

"Ok" said Donnie, hesitantly, while getting up

April then supported him as they walked to his room. She laid him in bed, made him a cup of tea, and sat with him till he fell asleep. When she came out of his room, I was standing there, with a huge grin on my face.

"What?" she asked

"You like him" I replied, almost cheering

"No I don't" she said, blushing

"Awwwww, your blushing"

"Just check on Donnie while I'm training"

"Fine"

About an hour later, I was sitting in the living room, watching the news, when Donnie came out of his room.

"Where's April?" he asked, with worry on his face

"Training, why?" I replied, concerned. He looked like he had been crying, tear stains on his face and mask. He was also sweating, and shaking.

Just then April walked out of the dojo to go check on Donnie. When she saw Donnie, and he looked at her, she could tell that he was worried.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" she asked

He then ran to her (more like tripped) and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank goodness your ok" he said, hugging her tighter

Leo then walked out of the dojo to see what was taking April so long, when he saw her in Donnie's arms. By the looks of it he had a nightmare, and a pretty bad one too.

"You want to talk about it Donnie?" asked Leo

Donnie sighed, shaking his head no, signaling they would talk about it tonight. He then let go of April, who just hugged him tighter, knowing who the dream was about.

* * *

**_So I'm thinking next chapter be Donnie's dream. Don't even ask about the allergy. What do you think? Review and follow please! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is going to be a shorter chapter. It will include Donnie's dream and what Leo will do because of it. This will have some good Apriltello in it. Please review and follow. Love the support._**

* * *

**_Donnie's_** _**P.O.V.**_

It was dark, and I was running across the rooftops, panting. Ahead of me, I saw Shredder...with April in his hands. Around him were the bodies of my brothers, dead, in a pool of blood, and pale.

"Shredder!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "You want Hamato Yoshi? Then come and get me"

"Foolish turtle" he replied, dropping April "You are the last of your kind. Now you will die like you foolish brothers"

I then started to run away, glad he had not finished April. After about a minute of running from rooftop to rooftop, he started to gain on me. To avoid him, I made a sharp U-turn, running back to get April. When he realized what I was doing, he flipped over my head, grabbing April in the process.

"Do you care for this girl?" he asked

"Yes, she and my father are all the family I have left. She is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life." I yelled "Now let her go and fight me with what little honor you have left"

"You dare question my honor!" he yelled "Now you will suffer for your actions"

He then unsheathed the claws in his gauntlet, and like it was in slow motion, stabbed April in her stomach.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled

Then, out of rage, I took my staff, reviled the blade, and stabbed him in the heart. He then vanished into thin air. I ran to April's side, right next to my brothers, crying. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's ok Donnie" she said "This is just a dream"

Then her, along with my brothers, vanished, just like the Shredder had, leaving me surrounded by their blood.

I then woke up and ran out of my room. I looked around to see who was there, and all I saw was Kim on the couch.

"Where's April?" I asked, worried that my dream had been real.

"Training, why?" she asked

I then saw April come out of the dojo. As she looked at me, I felt relieved to see that she was alive and well.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" she asked

I then ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank goodness your ok" I said as I hugged her tighter

"And that's when you came in." I said to Leo.

Just having lived through that dream again, I broke down and started crying.

* * *

**_Leo's P.O.V._**

Donnie had broken into tears, having just let everything out. I hugged him, April hugged him, even Kim hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Donnie" said April

It was only the four of us in Donnie's room, since I figured that Raph and Mikey would make fun of Donnie for being scared by a dream. We pulled away from the hug when he calmed down, and April asked,

"Would it make you feel better if I stayed the night Donnie?"

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Donnie

"I have an idea" I cut in "Why don't we all sleep in the living room, like we used to in the winter when we were little, together, tonight"

"Thanks Leo" Donnie said, smiling

That night we all gathered in the living room. April and Kim wore their PJ's, Mikey wore a nightcap, and Donnie, Raph, and I were without our gear. We laid our mattresses in front of the couch. April and Kim were in the middle, Donnie by April, Mikey by Kim, Raph by Mikey, and myself by Donnie. Within ten minutes of us laying down, Raph, Mikey, and Kim were asleep, but April and I started to hear Donnie cry silently into his pillow, probably remembering his dream. April and I sandwiched him in-between ourselves, as he started to cry into my plastron. April rubbed his back, calming him down, and then hugged him. After about five minutes of crying, Donnie fell asleep, along with April. I then closed my eyes, knowing I was protecting my brother, and too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

The next morning when Splinter walked in to make his morning tea, he walked in on four turtles and two human girls, sleeping like they did when they were babies. He smiled at the sight, looked at them for a minute, and then proceeded to make his tea.

* * *

_**Like I said, a shorter chapter. More Kyran to come. Update soon, like, in the week soon. Follow and review and favorite.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait, been trying to balance homework, dance, and my stories, along with school and family. Yes, I am a dancer, no judging. Any way, as promised more Kyran! *confetti* Great now I have to clean up this mess...*confetti* Would you stop that!**_

* * *

Mikey woke up fairly early the next morning to start making breakfast, waking me in the process. I moaned as soon as I was sure he had left the room and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Leo and April, hugging Donnie in their sleep, and Donnie with his face in Leo's chest.

"Must of had that nightmare again" I thought to myself

Leo at that point had started to stir and I quickly lay back down, with my eyes barely open. Leo got up slowly and quietly, making sure he didn't wake Donnie. He started walking over to the dojo for his early morning training, glancing back at Donnie and April hugging in their sleep. He smiled just before he entered the dojo.

After breakfast I got a text from Bryan, asking if we could meet at the football field later that day. I asked Donnie and April if I should go, who both eagerly said yes. I asked what time and decided to go home to wash the smell of sewer out of my skin. We decided to meet for lunch, but when I got there I saw him on the fifty yard line, ready for a picnic.

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself

"Hey" he said when I got near "I hope you like pizza bread"

"Well, better than normal pizza" I said sarcastically "Since it seems to be the _only _thing I eat nowadays"

"Do you want me to get you something else?" he asked nervously

"No, I was joking. I love pizza bread"

"Hehe, I knew that"

We had pizza bread, garlic bread, and cupcakes. This time he purposely put frosting on his nose.

"Really?" I said with humor in my voice "Again?"

I wiped the frosting off his nose with my finger and licked it off. We started laughing remembering the first time I did that when I started having trouble breathing.

"Hey, are there any nuts in any of the food?" I asked trying to keep my reaching under control

"Yeah, in the cupcakes, why?"

At that point I had started wheezing as I felt my wind pipes start to close up. I reached into my purse and grabbed my Epipen. Bryan injected into my thigh, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the nearest hospital.

"HELP, HELP!" he yelled when we entered the E.R.

"Sir, what happened?" a nearby nurse asked as she motioned for a stretcher

"She date some nuts and started to have an allergic reaction" he replied

"Contact her parents right away" the nurse yelled at Bryan as I was rushed to another room

Later that afternoon my dad, little brother Kyle, mom, April, and Bryan were in the room with me. My dad was pretty heated about what had happened.

"How could have you been so stupid to give nuts to my little girl!" he yelled

"Dad, calm down, he didn't know about my allergy. April didn't even know." I said

"George" my mom said getting up "Why don't we take a little walk, ok?"

She grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room, with him mumbling something under his breath.

"I'm gonna call the guys" April said "You want to go see the birds Kyle?"

"Yay, birdies" he replied as he dragged her out of the room

"Why didn't you tell me about your allergy?" Bryan asked after a long silence

"I never really thin about it" I replied

"Well I'm glad you're ok. You better get some rest. I'll check up on you after football practice ok?"

He leaned over and kissed he on the forehead. After he pulled away April walked in.

"Sorry," she said "I forgot my...what's going on?"

"Nothing" we said in unison

"Ooookaaay?" she said with great suspicion

"See you guys later" Bryan said, leaving the room with April

As soon as they left my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Donnie, I thought we were going to study after you lunch date?"

"Sorry D, I had an allergic reaction and ended up in the hospital"

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm being released in the morning. April's about to call you with all the details"

"Oh, that's her now, see you later"

"Bye"

Right after I hung up my parents walked in.

"Where's April and Kyle?" my dad asked

"And Bryan" my mom added

"April and Kyle are outside watching the pidgins, and Bryan went to football practice" I replied

"Good riddance" my dad said, almost whispering

"George!" my mom replied, elbowing him in the stomach

The next day after I was released I went to go see the guys when Bryan caught me

"Hey, where you goin'?" he asked

"To see some friends" I replied

"Could I come along?"

"I don't know, let me ask'

I decided to call Leo first.

""Het Kim, what's up?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could bring Bryan over to hang out"

"No way, you know we need to stay hidden from the surface"

"But what about April and I?"

"You two we meet by accident, we don't want to start meeting people on purpose"

"But Leo-"

"No buts, he's not coming over"

"Ok, I'll bring him over"

"Kim, If you bring him over I swear-"

I hung up on Leo and smiled at Bryan.

"He said it's ok"

"He? Should I feel threatened?"

"No, just don't freak out when you meet them" I said opening a manhole cover

"Why would I... what are you doing?"

"Going to our hang out spot. This way we're never bothered"

"O...K?"

After about five minutes of walking we arrived at the lair to find it empty, probably the guys trying to hide. I went into Donnie's lab with Bryan right behind me. As soon as I walked through the door I was pulled aside by Leo.

"KIM!" Bryan yelled as he ran in the room

He saw Leo holding me and started to charge

"Get your hands off my woman!" he yelled

"No, Bryan you don't want to-"

WHAM!

"Do that..."

Leo right before he got to him had kicked his leg up and it descended right into Bryan's head, causing him to fall into the concrete, knocking him out.

* * *

_**Yayyy! Another chapter done! Please review, fav, and follow. If you have an idea leave it as a review or PM me. I love doing this. And I finally got that confetti cleaned up! *confetti***_

_**"Dr. Prankenstien strikes again"**_

_**MIKEEEEEEYYYY! *throws broom at his head***_

_**"Owwww...hurtful"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Took a while but I finally found some inspiration for the story. Some of this is from the season finale 'Invasion'. I was able to watch it early online, so this may spoil a little bit of it. Little bit of a rant but they took so much from the 2003 series episodes 'The Shredder Strikes Back', both parts. They need to get some new material. Please follow, fave, and review. Now, let me get Kim.**_

_**HEY KIM!**_

_**"Hey Darrell, Whacha doin'?"**_

_**Just about to have you tell my followers about the time after Leo knocked Bryan out the first time, you know, the invasion**_

_**"Speaking of knocking out Bryan, Raph did it, again"**_

_**That's like the 4th time this month!**_

_**"Donnie's with April and Casey, could you get the med kit?"**_

_**Be right there. RAPH, STAY AWAY FROM BRYAN! **_

_**"Now where do I start...Oh yeah..."**_

* * *

"LEO!"

Bryan was on the floor, knocked out from Leo's kick. I broke away from his grip and kneeled down to check out Bryan. He would have a major bruise on his jaw when he woke up.

"He charged me, what was I supposed to do?" Leo said

"Oh, I don't know, maybe LET ME GO!" I replied

"What's with all the yelling?" Donnie asked as he walked in "And why is Bryan here?!"

"He wanted to meet you guys so..."

"Uh, my head..." Bryan said as he started to wake up

Leo and Donnie ran out of the room as I helped him up.

"Kim, what happened?" he asked

"Oh, nothing you just..."

"GUYS! I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS" I heard April yell from the entrance

I looked out the door, signaling for Bryan to be quiet. April was with Irma, in the lair! She started explaining what happened when Irma turned into a giant robot with a Kraang inside. The Kraang had found the lair! Portals showed up everywhere! Kraang came out from every direction!

"Kim, take the patrol buggy and get out of here" Leo yelled

"No way am I leaving you guys" I replied, pulling out my aikuchi

"Kim, what is going..." Bryan said as he looked out the door

"Kim get out of here, NOW! Leo yelled

I stabbed a Kraang droid and pulled Bryan from the door. I pushed him into the back of one of the carts and I sat in the front. As I started the engine another Kraang droid burst into the lab. I threw several shuriken at him, causing him to fall over. I opened the garage door and took off.

"Kim, what in the world is going on!" Bryan yelled

"Remember that Technodrome thing last year" I said

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They're back and stronger than ever, those giant turtles that you saw fought them off last year and are the only ones who know their true plan"

"Who are they?"

"The aliens or the turtles?"

"Both"

We drove out of the sewers and were reaching the surface when I stopped. Outside their were Kraang everywhere! Bryan froze up as I kept driving.

"I think it's time you meet my parents" I said as I drove to my apartment

When we got there I opened the door and ran to the living room, where my family was staring out the window. I heard a big 'thud' and ran to the window as my mom walked onto the fire escape. Outside was Kraang Prime, with a giant vat of mutagen on his head. I looked down onto the street to see Raph and Casey right in front of Kraang Prime.

"Raph!" I yelled

"Kim, get out of here!" he yelled back

I dragged my family outside and started to pile them into the patrol buggy, when my parents were drenched in mutagen. I covered Kyle's eyes and looked at them in horror. They had mutated into Kraang creatures! I put Kyle in the backseat with Bryan and drove away as fast as I could. I called Donnie to get an update on the fight below.

"Kim, you all right?" he asked when he picked up the phone

"Yeah, I got Bryan and Kyle"

"What about your parents?"

"The Kraang mutated them..."

"Kim, I'm so sorry"

"Are you guys ok?"

"We were separated from Leo, I was shot in then arm, and I have no idea what to do"

"Do you guys want to meet up somewhere?"

"Not sure yet, I'll text you with details later, just get out of the city"

"Ok, I'll see you guys soon, stay safe"

"You too"

After we hung up I got an idea.

"Hey Kyle, remember that cabin that we used to got to as kids?" I said

"Yeah, can we go there please Kimmy? Please" He asked

"Perfect, we leave now"

And with that, we left the city, with no idea if we would ever return.

* * *

**_"And that's how we ended up in the middle of upstate New York"_**

**_Nice job Kim, but didn't you forget the part where..._**

**_"Darrell, some of the readers may not have seen that episode yet"_**

**_I was going to say the part where I came to help_**

**_"Oh yeah, you wanna tell that part"_**

**_Sure..._**

* * *

I was running for my life. I had just about the news in New York, that the Kraang had returned, and I decided to go through my portal to New York that Donnie had 'given' me. As soon as I got there though I saw the lair trashed. I ran out of there and up to the surface. As soon as I got there though, I saw Shredder. He had not meet me yet, but I felt like I needed to fight him. But then I realized where we were. Outside of April's apartment. I decided to call Leo to see what was going on, but no answer. I ran around back, but not before I saw Tiger Claw throw Leo through a window, which made me run faster. I made it upstairs just in time to help out. Footbots were everywhere. April, Mr. O'Neil, Raph, Leo, who was being carried by Raph, and Donnie ran outside. Mikey and I saw Rahzar in front of the door though.

"Mikey, I have an idea" I said

"Woah Darrell, when did you get to town?" he replied

"About 10 minutes ago, I heard about the invasion on the news. Now help me push the couch onto Rahzar"

"Ok"

We pushed the couch to the edge of the fire escape and Mikey yelled

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!"

And then the couch landed on Rahzar, who made a puppy noise in return. Mikey and I then ran out of the building and ran separate directions.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To find Kim" I replied "Call me if you find a place to hide out"

"Can do"

After about 30 minutes of running and dodging Kraang, I ran into Kim at the edge of town, filling up the patrol buggy, with Bryan and Kyle in the back seat.

"Need a hand" I said

"No, we're headed upstate to hide from the Kraang, wanna come with?"

"Is there anything else to do" I replied jumping in the front seat

And then we took off.

* * *

_**And that's how I came into this mess**_

_**"Can't you go home at anytime?"**_

_**No, as soon as we got here Donnie took away my portal**_

_**"Well that sucks"**_

_**How's Leo?**_

_**"Darrell! Readers!"**_

_**S***, sorry...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I had my school homecoming dance last night, along with dance practice all day and I couldn't find the time to type this out. Ok...so this is now going to be a totally bazaar story. Set after the invasion, not so much for the love factor for this chapter, but more, recovery. Also, I saw the clip for next weeks episode, and my heart just stopped. Leo sounds so cool now (thanks Seth Green), but the fact that The Creep took the others, I just can't describe what I want to do to Nick right now. Ok, moving on...**_

_**KIM!**_

_**"Here we go again"**_

_**You want to keep telling the story?**_

_**"Do I have a **_**_choice?"_**

**_Nope *pulls out laser gun*_**

**_"Woah! When did you get that?"_**

**_Before I left the city, now talk *evil grin*_**

* * *

It had been a week since we left the city. Bryan was still trying to process the whole Kraang, turtle thing. Kyle had come down with the flu a few days before, and without the proper medicine he could die. Darrell was freaking out because she couldn't find the others with her portal, apparently she had a tracker on Donnie. She went home whenever she had to for school and stuff, but always came back with food. I on the other hand was over whelmed. I went from living with my parents to taking care of two guys in less than five hours of the invasion. And winter weather was in full swing. Finally I got a call from Donnie.

"Donnie, thank God you're alive!" I said when I answered the phone

"Yeah, wasn't sure if you guys made it either" he replied

"We're pretty much fine, Darrell is freaking out though, she can't find you with her portal tracker"

"Yeah, I took that off in the lair before we left, didn't think she would show up until the Kraang were stopped though. But it was probably destroyed with the lair"

"Yeah, probably. So how is every-"

"Is that Donnie!" Darrell yelled

"Yeah..." I replied

She took the phone from my hand and put it on speaker.

"Donnie! I was so worried!" she practically yelled "How's Leo? Have you heard anything about the Kraang? Did you guys meet up with Master Splinter? Because I didn't see him at April's. Where are you?"

"Woah Darrell, slow down" Donnie replied "Leo's in critical condition. I'll tell you all about it when I see you next, the Kraang have taken over New York City, along with Shredder, and...no, nothing about Splinter"

"Why didn't he meet you guys at your new hideout?" I asked, cutting in, taking the phone from Darrell's hands

"Shredder...fought with him and when we thought he was defeated he...came up behind him and...knocked him out after severely injuring him and then...threw him down a whirlpool. The chances of him surviving that are pretty slim" he said

Even over the phone I could tell that he was on the brink of tears, and so was I. Darrell on the other hand was already in a corner rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears saying 'Not again, not again, not again'. I made a mental note to ask her what that was all about.

"I'm sorry Donnie, how's April holding up?" I asked after a long silence

"Not very well, her father mutated again, and Casey's family probably did too. They both won't come out of their rooms unless it's to eat or use the restroom" he replied

"Where are you guys? I need you to look at Kyle, he has the flu and needs some medical attention, he's getting really weak and he's the only family I have left" I sad

"What about your parents?" Donnie asked

"They were mutated too..."

"I'm so sorry Kim. We're a couple miles outside of a town called Aurora" he said

"That's only a five miles away from here" Darrell said, coming out of the corner "Bryan, wrap Kyle in as many blankets you can find, we're going to see the others. I'm driving"

"No way" I replied "You're a speed demon when you get like this"

"That's the point. We leave in three minutes"

After a ten minute drive at 70 mph we arrived at the address that Donnie told us about, April's old family farmhouse. Darrel immediately ran up to Donnie, who was in the doorway, and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again" she said, as I noticed her putting another tracker on Donnie

"A-air" he chocked out

She released her grip and he gasped. Bryan carried Kyle up to Donnie, eyes open wide.

"So, giant, talking, two-legged turtles, huh" he said

"Yeah, you got a problem with that" Donnie replied

"Donnie!" I said

"Sorry, here let me take Kyle" he said taking Kyle out of Bryan's arms

"Kimmy, look! A giant turtle!" Kyle said giggling

"That's right buddy, he going to take care of you" I replied

"Yeah" Kyle said very weakly, just before he started coughing

Donnie took him to the bathroom to make sure that he didn't have to vomit, and I followed. As soon as I got into the room I noticed Raph sitting next to the bathtub, where Leo was laying.

"What happened!" I said as soon as I noticed Leo's body

"He fought with the Shredder. He took a major blow to the chest and lost a lot of blood. He's been like this since we got here. No change that I can tell" Donnie said, with sadness in his voice

Raph just sat there, staring at Leo, waiting for him to wake up. I walked over to the tub and knelled next to it.

"Leo, why did it have to be you?" I asked

"It's because he was protecting us" Raph said, startling me "He just had to be the hero, he had to protect his family"

Raph was on the brink of tears. I hugged him, but he seemed unmoved by it. Normally he would just push away hugs, but he just stared blackly at Leo, watching, waiting for something, anything, that would indicate that Leo was going to wake up, but he got nothing in return. By the time I pulled away from the hug I noticed that Donnie had taken Kyle to a separate room. I walked over to the room and looked in, seeing Donnie give Kyle some medicine, and entertaining him. I smiled, never knowing that Donnie was so good with kids. I looked at my watch. It was about noon, and I thought I might as well get lunch started, just as April came out of her room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked

"Fine" she replied, staring at the ground

I walked over to her and hugged her like I did Raph, only her response was to hug me back and cry into my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok" I said "Donnie will find a cure, just like he did the first time"

She pulled away and smiled

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Kyle got the flu, Donnie's taking care of him. Did you know that he was so good with kids"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look and see"

She walked over to the door to Kyle's room and looked in. Donnie was dancing around, doing stuff like the robot and running man. April and I tried our hardest not to laugh, but that eventually failed. we started giggling when we heard a voice behind us.

"Awwwwwww"

We turned around to see Darrell looking at Donnie with dreamy eyes, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Darrell" I said "Why don't you go outside and play in the snow with Mikey, it's perfect snowman weather"

"Ok!" she replied running down the stairs "Hey Mikey! 'Do you wanna build a snowman!' " she sang

"Come on let's go and play" Mikey sang back

In 2 minutes flat they had their snow clothes on and were out the door.

"Come on" I said to April "Let's go make everyone lunch"

Darrell and Mikey were outside all afternoon, playing in the snow. Casey and Donnie went over to the barn where Casey worked on an old truck, and Donnie set up a lab. Raph stayed with Leo all day, April and I talked about our family mutations, and Bryan stayed with Kyle. When Darrell and Mikey came in for dinner I looked outside at their snowmen, just to be amazed at what I saw. They had built 3 snowmen, looking like Bryan, Kyle, and Casey, 3 snow women, looking like April, Darrell, and I, and 4 snow turtles, looking like Donnie, Mikey, Leo, and Raph, and a snow cat, looking like Ice Cream Kitty. All life size replicas, all having features just like the person they were supposed to be, except mine had bows in her hair.

"Darrell!" I yelled "I know you're the one who put the bows in my hair! You're the only one who knows I hate bows!"

I only got giggling from the other room.

"Oh now you're gonna get it" I said running into the room, just to end up with a water ballon of ice water in my face

"Oh yeah" Mikey yelled "Dr. Prankenstein and Igor strike again!"

"Why did you have to call me Igor?" Darrell asked "Did you know in the original book Victor Frankenstein didn't have an assistant"

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked coming into the room "The book was written in 1818"

"I had to read it for school last year" she replied

"MIKEY! DARRELL!" I yelled, chasing after them, my face freezing

They just laughed and ran. Mikey hid in his room while Darrell hid in Donnie's room.

"Darrell, get out of my room!" Donnie yelled

"No!" Darrell replied

Donnie then went into his room, just to come out with Darrell attached to his leg. Mikey came out of his room to see that sight, laughing hysterically, causing everyone but Darrell and Donnie to laugh at the sight.

"This is not funny guys" Donnie said, trying to shake Darrell off of his leg

"No!" Darrell said holding on tighter

"Man, this girl has a death grip" Donnie said, causing everyone to laugh harder

* * *

_**"You do have a death grip!"**_

_**I know Donnie, that's what you get when you live with 3 sisters who try to always take your food. Wait, where did Kim go?**_

_**"One, really? And two, she fled when I got into the room"**_

_**Ok. to answer your question, yes, and no. I also do a lot of arm exercises. And I dance so...**_

_**"So what would you do if I started playing 'After The Blackout' by The Fold?"**_

_**Dance of **_**_course, you should have seen me at my school dance, I owned the dance floor_**

* * *

**_Please follow, fave, and review. Also, I am running out of original ideas for stories. Any ideas? Please tell me because I'm desperate._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is inspired by 'Within the Woods'. I started crying in that episode when Raph 'died' and Leo was majorly hurt, but still fought The Creep. This is Kim's version of the story.**_

* * *

3 months. That's how long it was before Leo woke up. Bryan had goon upstate to an aunt and uncle about 2 months before. We had had our first big argument. I had been stressed out, taking care of Leo and Kyle, trying to keep up with my training, and making sure that nobody would starve themselves to death due to grief, life was taking it's toll on me. I told him to take Kyle with him, I wasn't able to give him the proper care while taking care of the others. They got in the patrol buggy and took off. That was the last time I saw them. Kyle called me every week, telling me that he missed me and our parents, and I agreed with him. I just couldn't take care of him with the others also. Darrell visited every other week due to the fact that her homework was piling up, and her dance classes. I still kept her updated, but it felt like I was alone.

After 3 months, Leo finally woke up. I slowly got some nutrients into him, considering that he was about 20 pounds lighter due to not eating for 3 months. He took the gratefully as the others explained to him what happened. I had to leave the room just so I wouldn't cry in front of them. Leo slept like a baby that night, along with Raph. I checked on them around midnight, just to hear soft snores from both rooms, louder ones from Raph, but they were still soft.

The next day Raph took Leo out to start training him again. I was worried since not 12 hours before, Leo had woken up and he was having trouble walking, even with his crutch. They came back an hour later, Raph saying that Leo had vomited because of his medicine. I grew even more worried, since Donnie said that the medicine was supposed to _help_ Leo, not make him vomit. That night, Leo was still in denial about Master Splinter, and I didn't blame him. He was his father, teacher, mentor. He was the only other family he had besides his brothers. Suddenly the power went out. Then the fire. Then Donnie's flashlight. Raph volunteered to go out and get more fire wood, but after an hour he hadn't returned.

"Raph!" we all yelled

"April and Casey, take Kim and got that way" he said pointing to his right "Donnie and Mikey, you take that way" he pointed to his left

"Where are you going" Mikey asked

"Back to the farm house" Leo replied "Not much else I can do"

"No way" I said "I'm staying here and making sure that you don't hurt yourself even more"

"No, you're-" he started

"Staying" I finished "You guys go ahead. Call if you find anything"

The others left as I lead Leo back to the farm house.

"I'm not helpless" he said with anger in his voice

"I know you're not" I replied "I just don't want you to push yourself to hard. Your like my older brother, and you guys are the only family I have left"

"What about your parents and Kyle?" he asked

I sighed "My parents were mutated and Bryan took Kyle upstate about 2 months ago after our first major fight"

We sat on the porch in silence for about 10 minutes before I heard a scream.

"Donnie" Leo said

"I'll go help" I said "Just stay here"

I ran off into the woods, getting about half a mile from the farm house before I felt like something was coming at me. I ducked just before a pitchfork went over my head. Before I could react, something grabbed my neck and hoisted me up. I looked down to see the creature's glowing green eyes as I was gasping for breath. I felt the lack of oxygen in my head as black spots appeared in front of my eyes. And then blackness.

I woke up to see Donnie and Mikey hanging from the ceiling, talking to a plant creature, while I was lying on the ground. Just then the creature walked in.

"Oh no!" Mikey said "It's the creep! That's what I named him"

He carried in two bodies, April and Casey. He placed them next to me, just before he picked up the smaller creature. Casey woke April up by kicking her, but in the process, her head hit mine and I was knocked unconscious, just before I heard Donnie yell "Raph"

I woke up 2 days later. I learned that the small creature had been Raph, The Creep had been destroyed, and I had hit my head on a steel handle, ending up in a minor concussion and stitches in my head.

"The stitches should be out by the end of next week" Donnie informed me "But I would take it easy with that concussion when training"

I then decided to see if I could still cross my eyes, just because I could. I ended up making the weirdest face ever because Donnie broke out laughing, his laugh being hilarious, and his eyes going in separate directions. I laughed even harder, having Leo walk in to see Donnie's eyes. He also broke out laughing, causing him to fall over. He fell off his crutch and hit his knee on the ground, causing him to whence in pain.

"Never thought I was that funny" I said, trying to catch my breath as Donnie helped Leo up.

"Well, your eyes had one going in one direction, and the other staying in place" Donnie said

"What's going on in here" Raph said walking into the room

"Nothing" all three of us say.

* * *

_**I started getting really tired by the end of this chapter so I just decided to knock Kim out to quicken the end of the chapter. Well, it's getting late where I am so...Peace out, Darrell out (I'm a poet and I didn't know it) :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is going to be a shorter chapter, but I couldn't wait for Kim and Bryan to get back together. Oh, and my birthday is next week. I don't have many friends to be honest, so if you guys wanted to make me feel a little more special that would be great. I've just been going through a rough patch of life lately. Ok, now for the story.**_

_**Kim, would you like to continue**_

_**"Sure, just as long as you don't pull out that laser gun again"**_

_**Fine...**_

* * *

After our little encounter with 'The Creep', I decided that it was time to see my brother. I packed enough food and water for a day's drive in the patrol buggy, my weapons, just in case, and one of Leo's old ninja masks, considering the fact that Kyle had helped Raph watch over him during the month that we were together at the farmhouse. It took me over an hour to get to Bryan's aunt and uncle's house. I pulled up to see that the house had been burned to the ground. I pulled out my aikuchi and started searching the property. I couldn't find any sign that Kyle and Bryan were alive and got really worried.

"Kyle, Bryan?" I yelled "Hello?"

"Kimmy!" I heard a voice behind me say

I spun around to see Kyle running towards me with arms stretched out. I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could, tears rolling down my eyes.

"Look who finally decided to show up"

I looked up to see Bryan with a makeshift spear in his hands, a large bushy beard, and torn had a scowl on his face, like he was still mad about our argument.

"Well I'm sorry, I had to take care of my new family" I replied

"We have a new family?" Kyle asked

"You remember the turtles, right" I said to Kyle, pulling away from our hug

"Yeah" he replied

"Well, I've been living with them and they said we are like family" I said smiling

"If you ask me, those turtles can die in a deep, deep hole" Bryan said

"What's your problem with them?" I asked standing up, almost yelling

"My problem is that if you hadn't have meet them, we might still be with our families in New York" he yelled

"We would have been mutated with no idea who we were"

"Oh, and this is better, living in the middle of the state, having to catch our own food, dodging criminals that escaped during the invasion, and living in a storm cellar?"

"If you hadn't have left the farmhouse, then you wouldn't be having these problems!"

"If you hadn't have been falling in love with that 'Donald' then I wouldn't have left"

"You think that I was falling in love with Donnie? Is that what this is about"

"What else would it be about?"

I heard crying behind me and saw that it was Kyle, due to our yelling. I picked up Kyle and took him to the patrol buggy.

"Hey, Kyle" I said almost whispering "Guess what Leo wanted me to give you"

I took the mask that Leo had given me for Kyle out of my back pocket. He gasped, tore it out of my hands and put it on. I laughed when he had put it on sideways, fixed it, and pulled out my second surprise. In the patrol buggy, I had brought a wooden katana for him to 'practice' with.

"Why don't you take this and go practice in the clearing while I talk to Bryan, ok?"

"OK!" he yelled, running to the clearing by the house.

I walked over to Bryan, who was in the same spot as before. We stood in silence, watching Kyle swing his sword around.

"What happened to your aunt and uncle's house?" I asked

"Escaped convicts thought that it was an abandon house, but when they found out that it wasn't, they burned it to the ground." he replied "My aunt and uncle were asleep when it happened, they died in the fire. Kyle and I on the other hand were playing out here. I tried to save them, but the fire spread a lot quicker than I thought"

"I'm sorry"

We stood in silence.

"Did you really think that I fell in love with Donnie?" I asked after a while

"You were spending more time with him than with me" Bryan replied

"Bryan, we were trying create a medicine for Leo so that he would be back to himself in as little time as possible"

"Well you were with him a lot. I just figured you were over me."

"Bryan, he was the one who helped us get together" I said with a slight laugh in my voice

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, I'm helping him with April"

We stood there watching Kyle in silence again.

"So, do you wanna kiss now?" Bryan asked

"As soon as you get that Bigfoot rear off of our face" I replied

I then got a call from Mikey.

"What's up Mike" I said

"Kim, you'll never guess who's at the farmhouse" he yelled

"Who"

"Bigfoot!"

* * *

**_Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Right after she talks about Bigfoot, Bigfoot shows up. I love it when that happens. Please fav, _****_follow, and review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just kidding. After I posted that apology a new idea came to me. My mind works in strange ways. 2 updates and a new story in one day, this is defiantly a good birthday. So it looks like the updates on this story won't stop.**_

* * *

"Bigfoot?" I asked

"Yeah, and she's in love with Donnie" Mikey replied laughing

"She?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Bigfoot's a girl"

"Ok, what the heck happened in the few hours I have been gone?!"

As Mikey explained what had been going on over the past few hours, I couldn't help but laugh and feel sorry for Donnie at the same time. I mean, he finally found Bigfoot, the missing link between apes and humans, and within a few hours found out Bigfoot was a girl and she was in love with him.

"Tell Donnie I'll be there soon to help him out" I told Mikey

"Will do" he responded as he hung up

"Bryan, come back with me" I said to him "Not a day goes by that I don't think about how stupid our argument was. I miss Kyle, and I miss you"

"I miss you too" he replied

We then leaned in for a kiss, when we realized that Kyle was watching. We laughed it off before we packed up the stuff that Bryan had salvaged from the house and drove off. When we arrived at the farmhouse, I noticed something big and hairy running into the woods, as Donnie, Mikey, Casey, and a wobbly Leo ran after it, stopping at the tree line.

"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings" I heard Casey say

Donnie and Mikey ran into the woods while Leo and Casey walked back to the house.

"What happened?" I asked getting out of the car

"We were talking about Bigfoot and Donnie when she overheard our conversation and ran off"Leo explained

"You do know that Bigfoot is a living creature too right?" I stated, putting my hands on my hips "I thought you would know better than to judge others by their looks Leonardo. What would Master Splinter think?"

Leo was taken back at my statement, then hung his head in shame. He had failed his late master's teachings, insulted someone by their looks, when others would insult him for the same reason. He then hobbled back to the house, head still hung low.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Kyle asked, mask still on

"He made fun of someone and he is very sorry because of it" I told him

Kyle then ran up to Leo, hugging him. Leo was startled at the sight of this new kid, but as soon as he saw his mask, he realized that it was Kyle. They then walked into the house as Kyle told him about his 'training' that day.

"Well that was harsh" Bryan said behind me

"It's the only way to get to him" I responded turning around to face him "Unless your Captain Ryan, you can only get to him through Splinter's teachings"

"But you didn't need to be so mean"

"Are you making fun of Bigfoot too?"

"No, not at all. I mean, there just teenage boys, if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have the same filter as girls do"

"They should at least think before they say" I was getting really annoyed

"They thought they were talking in private"

"Please, lets just not fight" I said getting a migraine all of the sudden, placing my hands on my forehead, lowering my head

"Are you ok?" Bryan asked

"Yeah...I uh...just have...a..." I looked up, and my vision all of the sudden got blurry. "...A..." I then felt myself falling.

_"Kim"_

_I tried to move, but found my limbs to heavy to even slide across the floor. Wait, where is the floor?!_

_"You should have made sure that you were free before you tried to escape"_

_I turned around to see Shredder, my parents heads on his tekagi blades._

_"Kimmy, help me!"_

_I turned my head to see Kyle, chained to a wall. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't move._

_"Time to get rid of you, discussing child"_

_"Kim, don't let him hurt Kyle!" My dad's head screamed_

_I gasped, holding back tears. My parents decapitated heads talking, Shredder having my brother. This has to be a dream._

_"Kim"_

_"Donnie!" I yelled "Help me!"_

_"Kim, wake up. You're having a nightmare"_

_"Help Kyle!"_

_Shredder raised his blades above Kyle's lowered head._

_"Help him!"_

_Kyle looked at me, crying._

_"NOOOO!" I scream as Shredder lower's arm_

"NOOO!"

I shot up, franticly moving around the room, looking for Shredder.

"Where are you, you coward!" I yell

I was then pushed on to a bed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Kim, your safe" Donnie said as I struggled

"Kyle, why did it have to be you?" I wailed

"Kimmy?"

I stared at the doorway, Kyle standing next to Leo, in his pi's and mask, unhurt.

"Kyle!" I yelled, trying to get up

"Stay down Kim" Donnie said, still holding me down "You passed out and until I figure out why, you need to rest"

After a few minutes I finally processed what Donnie had said.

"I what?"

"You passed out" he replied as he examined me "Bryan said that you were arguing when you started stuttering and fell over. Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded "I remember all of the sudden getting a migraine before everything went black"

"Just what I suspected" Donnie said as soon as he was done looking over me "You must have suffered some brain damage a few weeks ago when The Creep knocked you out. I'll try to get the pressure relieved, but it'll take a while"

"Will it hurt?" Kyle asked. I had forgotten he was still in the doorway

"It shouldn't" Donnie replied "Now why don't you go back to bed"

Leo lead Kyle back to their room, since we were starting to double up on rooms now that Bryan and Kyle joined the group. As Donnie stuck an IV in my arm he said "Try to rest, it'll be over in no time"

I relaxed, letting sleep over come me, hoping that the dream I had would not reoccur.

* * *

_**And back with the turtles. Please fav, follow, and review. Running out of idea's for this story. Need suggestions.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok, just saying this now, but this did not happen to me. A girl at my school was raped and that inspired me to make this chapter.**_

_**WARNING: Some adult content may be in the chapter, read at your own risk. Batteries not included.**_

* * *

A few days after my surgery I was up and walking around again. Sure, it was with the support of a crutch, but at least I was walking. Leo and I both now had to stand and watch training. Oh, how my legs itched to just run and jump, punch and kick. My aikuchi was getting dusty, and I longed to teach Kyle ninjutsu. My head was wrapped to keep the stitches clean. After a few weeks I was able to join training again though. God, how I missed it. But the same week, something horrible happened. We hadn't heard from Darrell in forever, probably about a month. We were getting worried, so Donnie decided to go through a portal and go check on her. He was gone for over an hour when he returned, carrying a crying Darrell piggy-back style.

"Donnie" April said "What happened?"

"I found out what happened" he replied quietly glancing at Darrell

I took almost an hour to calm Darrell down. She would start to calm down, before someone asked her what happened, then she broke into tears again. Every time she would wrap herself tighter and tighter into a ball. Donnie wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, he felt that Darrell needed to tell people herself.

"Darrell, would you like me to tell them what happened?" he finally asked

She nodded, wrapping herself up tighter.

Donnie sighed "She was raped..."

April and I gasped, Leo and Raph looked angry, Mikey just about started crying, Casey looked at the ground, Bryan took Kyle out of the room, and Donnie just looked at Darrell. Everyone was silent except for Darrell's sobs.

"Who did it so I can beat the shell out of them" Raph hissed

"A group of seniors" Darrel whispered "I-I was on my way h-home from d-dance a-and they p-pushed m-me into a d-dark ally" She started crying "T-they taped my m-mouth and h-hands" she started rubbing her hands "T-they b-beat m-me a-and...t-took my p-pants o-off"

At this point she was sobbing, hiccuping her breaths, flinching at every attempt to comfort her. But she still continued, like she was unable to stop.

"T-they did th-thing t-to m-me for o-over an hour" she pulled back the sleeves of the sweatshirt she was wearing, revealing cuts in the shape a T on both arms. "Th-they cut m-me, s-said I w-was t-taken" She then thrust herself onto Donnie and cried so much that she fell asleep in his arms.

"She told me that I'm the only one she truly trusts anymore" Donnie said, moving Darrell's wet, tear-stained hair out of her face

"What about us?" Mikey asked

"She trusts you guys, just not on the same level as me" Donnie replied "Especially Raph. Just give her some space, and don't touch her, it might send her over the edge"

"But-" Mikey started

"I'm sorry Mikey, but no hugs" Donnie cut in "This is a very difficult time for her"

"Who do I get to go beat up" Raph said "Nobody hurts someone as innocent as Darrell, even if she is a crazy stalker" He glanced at her and smirked a little

"She told me earlier that it was a bunch of drug addicts, one of them was also her neighbor, but she didn't give any names" Donnie began to pick her up "I'm gonna take her to my room, she should feel safe there" He walked up the stairs and disappeared into his room

"I'm just...speechless" I finally said "How can people do that?!"

Raph stormed out of the room, followed by a not-so-fast Leo, who quickly returned.

"Raph's gone" he said

* * *

_**"Can I cut in. I wanna tell how I beat the shell out of that guy"**_

_**Sure Raph**_

* * *

I ran into Donnie's lab and grabbed a portal, quickly going through it, Leo yelling behind me. I ended up in Darrell's room, and the only reason I knew this is because of the drawings of us all over the walls. I looked out the window to see a high schooler next door, leaving his house. I jumped out the window and quickly threw him into a nearby ally.

"What the-what are you?" he said, sounding like he was drugged

"I'm your worst nightmare" I hissed, before I threw a punch at his nose

He fell backwards into a wall, clutching his nose.

"What kind of person rapes someone, and then marks them?!" I said walking over to him.

He just smirked and said "The marks mean that she was a good one"

I just lost it at that statement, beating him to oblivion, he even begged for mercy. When I was finished, he was breathing, but very, very, beaten.

"If I hear that you ever, and I mean ever, come close to Darrell again, I swear, I will find you and I will kill you" I huffed as I left the ally, portal showing up, and myself stepping through it.

* * *

_**You do know that he still has scars, right?**_

_**"Does he ever come near you?" **_

_**No, but- **_

_**"Then my work here is done" *Raph leaves room***_

_**Kim, just continue...**_

* * *

When Raph returned, he looked satisfied.

"Raph, what did you do?" Leo yelled

"Just took care of a small problem" Raph replied, smirking "Darrell won't have to worry about those guys anymore"

"You reviled yourself to a human?!" Leo said "What the shell is wrong with you?!"

"At least I had the guts to do what needed to be done!" Raph yelled "Unlike Mr. Hobblefoot here"

"Come over here and I'll give you a hobble foot" Leo replied, lifting his crutch

"Guys!" Donnie yelled from the doorway

Darrell was cringing at all the yelling, clutching to Donnie's side.

"Please stop" she whispered

"She won't speak above a whisper" Donnie said "She asked you guys to stop 5 times before I had to yell"

"What do you need Darrell" I asked

"I'm a little hungry at the moment" she said

"I know just what to get you!" Mikey said, walking past the living room, then running to the kitchen

Mikey returned about a minute later, with a platter of Rainbow Goldfish, chocolate, and Cosmic Brownies, along with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" Darrell whispered, sitting down on the couch with Donnie, grabbing a handful of Goldfish

"We're all here for you Darrell, you know that right" Leo said

Darrell just nodded

"We love you, your our family now" Raph said

Darrell smiled for the first time all day

"Can...can I give you a hug now?" Mikey asked "Please?"

"Come here Mikey, just a gentle one, ok" Darrell said, letting go of Donnie

Mikey hugged her, Darrell cringing at first, but then relaxing into it. We knew it would take time for her to heal, but we would be with her all the way.

* * *

_**Like I said, did not happen to me. Please fav, follow, and review. Need new material ASAP!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OMG! OMG! The promo for next weeks episode made me think, what if Donnie has a dream about SAINW? Then I screamed, freaking out my family, yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I started crying when I thought that... Ok, now, take it away Kim!**_

* * *

We had all just been out training, Leo just recently getting off his crutch, when we walked in on Mikey, making a mess in the living room...again! He got ice cream and pizza all over me!

"Mikey!" The turtles yelled

"That's the 3rd time this week" Leo yelled

"You got ice cream in my new highlights!" I yelled

"You need to clean this mess up, before we get back" Raph ordered

As we began to walk out the door, Darrell was hugging Mikey, who was obviously guilty about making his brothers angry.

"Hey, don't let them get to you" she said, pulling away from the hug "I'll see you later"

We went to the woods to get Leo used to walking on two legs again. April, Darrell, and I couldn't get the fact that the guys under appreciated Mikey out of our heads, walking in silence. When we returned to the farmhouse an hour later, we found the living room, still messy, but no Mikey in sight.

"Guess we better clean up" Leo said, picking the mop off the floor

"I can't believe he just bailed" Raph said

"I can't blame him" Darrell whispered

"You guys always make fun off him and pick on him" April said "Especially you Raph" She scowled and pointed at Raph

"What?"

"You called him a screw-up earlier, and he heard it" I said, leaning against the broom I had in my hands "It really hurt his feelings"

"But he-" Raph started

"No Raph" Darrell cut in, the angriest I have seen her "You have no idea how much your name calling hurts him. He cried last time you called him useless! He came to me! Me for heavens sakes, not his brothers, not April, ME! The one who got raped and still didn't want to talk about it! That's how much it hurt him"

"I-I had no idea" Raph replied, looking down

"You better feel sorry" Darrell scowled "I'm going to look for him, make sure he didn't get hurt" And with that she ran out the door.

"I think I found Mikey" Donnie said a few minutes later "There was a village destroyed by what locals call 'green lizard-like creatures'. It could be Mikey"

"You don't think he did that, do you?" April asked, just before a slice of pizza fell from the ceiling "We should go after him"

We had been searching the woods for Darrell and Mikey, until it started to get dark, so we decided to return to the farmhouse, only to find it vandalized.

"You don't think Mikey would do this?" Leo said

"Why would he" April said pointing to some writing on the side of the house "And why would he put 'Humans Beware' on it"

Just then, we heard a horn behind us, followed by an army of...frogs? We turned around, only to be attacked by over three dozen frogs.

"Get to the farmhouse" Leo ordered, before running there himself.

We slammed the door, barricading it, and backing away.

"Humans" we heard a voice outside say "Let our turtle brothers go, and we will spare your lives"

"Wait, does he mean us?" I asked

"Um, we actually like these humans" Leo said, unsure

"Are they forcing you to say these things" the voice said

"No, we're actually good friends with them" Donnie replied

"Traitors!" we heard the voice yell

Suddenly, the door was knocked down, walls broken into, frogs everywhere! We fought as hard as we could, trying to fend them off. But I was grabbed by tongues and dragged out of the house. I screamed for help, only to see the turtles surrounded, the frogs dragging April and Casey behind me. We were soon brought to a treehouse, almost a hundred frogs there. Kicking and screaming, we were put into cages and lifted up.

"Hey guys"

We looked at the source of the voice, Darrell.

"You got captured too, huh" she said

"What are you doing to my friends?!" we heard Mikey yell below

He had a short conversation with what seemed like the leader, ending in him being put in a cage too.

* * *

**_My turn!_**

* * *

I looked up at the tree branches nearby, thinking that if I could swing the cage far enough, that I could escape, when I saw Leo, Raph, and Donnie in a tree above the frogs. Their eyes were white, meaning they were in stealth mode, when Donnie said something like 'Not perfect' before falling off of the branch...and on to a frog! I laughed so hard that I started gasping for air. I saw Mikey get free and drop to the ground to quickly be hugged by...RAPH! Again, laughed so hard I was gasping for air, which made them pull out of the hug. Casey and April were soon let down, starting to fight as soon as they could stand, just before a fire started.

"Get the frogs out of here" Leo yelled

"Hello, flames right below the damsel in distress!" I yelled, the flames climbing the tree to where I was

"Sorry" Donnie said, before getting me out and jumping down the tree, just before the flames got to my cage.

After I was put on the ground, I was delirious, breathing in so much smoke. I didn't here much after that, but I heard that the frogs were moving to Louisiana, before they hopped into the sunrise.

"Um, Donnie" I said, my voice really horse "I think I need some O-2"

"Come on" Leo said "Let's go home"

* * *

**_I almost died that day! Not really, but still! I know, bad chapter...may be done with this story soon...no killing me now! Please fav, follow, and review. Need suggestions on all my stories, except The Creature Strikes, that I am almost done with. See you soon._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I feel strange...I listened to Christmas music the entire time I wrote this chapter. I think it's to early, yet I'm still listening.**_

* * *

The guys were out training when I got up. 'Nice of them to invite me' I thought before I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets, finding nothing but empty boxes.

"April, we're out of food" I yelled

"Casey and I are going to the store" she yelled back "Want to come?"

I thought about it "No thanks, I'll stay and train" I replied

"Ok, see ya later" Casey yelled

I walked outside to see Leo and Raph sparring, just before Leo tried to kick Raph, who hit the bottom of Leo's foot. Leo screamed in pain before falling to the ground, clutching his knee. I think I even heard the crack of his bone.

"Leo!" I yelled before rushing to his side

"You have to give yourself time to heal bro" Mikey said

"Yeah, but how long" Leo replied, getting up

I reached out, offering myself as a crutch, but he waved me off. "I'm gonna go lie down" he said, walking into the house.

I walked in with him and as he laid down on the couch, I spoke. "You know, they're just trying to help"

"Can I just take a nap?" he replied "I'm really tired, and we can talk about this when I get up"

"Fine" I replied as he closed his eyes, snoring within a minute. I giggled, feeling tired too, but just waved it off. I went upstairs, realizing I was still in my PJ's. As I was changing, I heard a knock on my door. I slipped on a sweater and jeans before opening the door, to be greeted by Bryan and Kyle.

"Hey, there are the men that protect me" I said, before realizing that they were worried. "What's wrong?" I asked

"You need to see this" Bryan replied

"Leo no wake up" Kyle added

I was lead to the living room, where three sleeping turtles lay. Kyle ran over to Leo, who had marker all over his face, I'm guessing from Mikey.

"Leo, wake up" Kyle said, shaking him "Time to train" Leo wasn't waking up, so just to make sure, I checked his pulse. It was weaker than normal. I panicked, calling April.

"Hello" April said when she picked up the phone

"April, we have a problem" I replied, shaking and checking Raph and Mikey's pulses, which were the same as Leo's.

"What is it?" she asked

"Leo, Raph and Mikey fell asleep, but they won't wake up. Their pulses are weaker than normal"

"Have you checked Donnie?"

"Not yet, I'm trying to get the others to wake up" Suddenly, Leo stirred, a pained look on his face, but still didn't wake up.

"Well be there in 2 minutes" April said "Floor it Jones" she yelled at Casey

"Hurry" I said, hanging up the phone "Bryan, go check on Donnie, try his lab"

"Ok" he replied, walking over to the barn, just to return a minute later. "He's not in there"

"What?" I said, just as April and Casey pulled up

"What happened?" April said, running in

"I don't know" I replied "They just won't wake up! And Donnie isn't in his lab" I was panicking, slapping Raph's face.

"I'll go check on him" April said, rushing upstairs, Casey following.

I checked Leo's pulse again. It was worse than before, getting weaker every time I checked it. As I checked Raph and Mikey, April and Casey came back down, Casey dragging Donnie.

"Really Casey?" I asked

"I've always wanted to do that" he replied

"Donnie too!" I looked at all of them. April, trying to get Donnie to wake up, Casey trying to get Raph up, and Bryan and Kyle in the corner.

"Wait a minute," Casey said "That guy at the store asked us if we had been sleepy lately"

"And his book, it's latin for 'dream' something" April replied

"I'll go check it out" Casey said, walking outside

"I'll try and see if I can get them to wake up" April said, putting her hand on Donnie's temples. She came out of her trance about 10 minutes later, unsuccessful.

We tried for half an hour, truing to get them to wake up, to the point of slapping them. I had told Bryan and Kyle to go upstairs after their pulses had gotten dangerously low, not wanting Kyle to be around in case something did happen. Casey arrived with a strange man, who explained that the only thing keeping the 'Dream Beavers' in the dream dimension, was his dream plug.

"I can barely find a pulse" April said, before she panicked "Donnie's not breathing! He's not breathing!" she yelled, small tears coming out of her eyes

Casey glared at the man "So, this dream plug can save them if we destroy it?" he said

"Yes, but it's also keeping the Dream Beavers in the dream dimension, if we do, they'll come here and destroy us!" The man said

"I don't care" Casey said, smashing the dream plug.

A few seconds later, the turtles started to wake up, moaning.

"Your ok!" April yelled, kissing Donnie, who gave a small laugh after words.

"No!" the man yelled "The Beavers are free! Free to destroy our world! All is lost!"

Suddenly, a bright light came from the book the dream plug had been in. When the light went out, four small, colored beavers stood in it's place.

"Wait a second" one of them said, looking up "Aw, dangit"

"Hi Dave" Mikey said, waving

"Hi Mikey" the blue one replied

"Shut up Dave!" the other three yelled

"This is it!" The man yelled "This is what I've been protecting the Earth from for forty years! Plush toys!"

"If I were you" Casey said "I would be-"

"Leaving" The purple one said "My thoughts exactly. Come Beavers, let us leave this world for one-" Casey hit I'm with his bat "All right, we're going." Blue smoke and pink sparkles showed up around them "Big bully"

And with that, they were gone.

"April, Casey, giant talking turtles" the man said "I've been awake for forty years, for no good reason. So, if you excuse me" He yawned, before falling asleep on the floor.

"Well," Casey said "Who wants to help me carry him back home"

Donnie got up and they left, carrying the man.

"I know that was terrifying, and we almost died and everything" Leo said "But my leg really feels a lot better"

I chuckled, Leo looking on the bright side of it.

"Did anybody else notice April kiss Donnie?" Mikey said, getting nothing but blank stares from the others

"Yep" I replied "Number 5"

* * *

_**Shortest length of time between kisses! I feel like Apriltello will happen, what about you? Please fav, follow, and review.**_


End file.
